When Worlds Collide
by ravenclawfairy
Summary: Draco has finally acquired his rocketship and is on his way to Mars. What will happen when the rocketship crashes into a strange alien planet? What happens when they find another rocketship marked "15-A2"? Starship/AVPM/AVPS Starkid Formerly "AVPMS and Starship"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first story on here. I hope you like it. =) Please review and let me know what you think. Oh yeah and I don't own Starship or AVPM. Unfortunately, I am not Starkid. =(**

"Finally!" Draco exclaimed to Crabbe and Goyle, who were accompanying him on his journey. "I have acquired a galaxy-traversing rocketship with enough fuel to get me to Mars!" They were already about an hour into the trip, but Draco was excited. He would finally be going to Pigfarts!

"MARS RULES!" Goyle exclaimed. He was apparently excited as well.

"Yes. It's a good thing Granger couldn't come on this trip. No one would be able to keep down their space food with that ugly mug of hers walking about," Draco said, insulting Hermione to cover up his crush. He liked to talk about her, so he brought her up as frequently as possible.

"Hey!" Draco nearly soiled his diaper when he heard that noise for he knew it wasn't Goyle or Crabbe who had made the sound. He fell to the floor and rolled under the nearest table, clinging onto one of its legs. Goyle investigated the noise. He walked over to the door that led to a back room of the rocketship, which none of them had been in since take off. When Goyle pulled the door open, three people about Draco's age tumbled out, along with a girl who was a year younger.

Draco's heart leapt as he saw a bushy haired frumpy girl among them, but then scowled upon seeing who was with her. Draco recognized two Weasleys and Potter.

"What the hell is this? What are you doing on my rocketship?" Draco yelled from his place under the table.

"Well Malfoy, we wanted to see for ourselves if Pigfarts was real," Potter spoke.

"Pigfarts _is_ real you wiener jackets," Draco said as he rolled out from under the table and stood up while spinning around. "Crabbe! Goyle!" Draco yelled while frantically waving his arms about. "Get them!"

"Jelly-Legs Jinx!" yelled the frumpy girl that made Draco's heart melt. It was aimed at Crabbe and Goyle, and when it hit them, Goyle yelled out, "Hey no fair! My legs are jelly!" As his legs turned to jelly, Goyle tumbled backward and hit the controls of the ship.

"New destination confirmed," said the robotic voice of the ship. Suddenly, the ship was crashing down towards its new destination, which they must have been passing at the time. They quickly passed into the atmosphere of the planet and then smashed to the ground.

"You have arrived at your destination," said the voice again. Everyone slowly got up from where they were thrown due to the crash landing (besides Crabbe and Goyle, whose legs were still jelly). Draco walked over to the controls to see what this "destination" was.

"Bug World?" Draco called out.

"I've never heard of that before," Hermione exclaimed and everyone gasped at the fact that the nerdy girl didn't know something. She ignored them and continued, "We should treat this with great caution–"

"Let's go explore!" called Ron, who was pulling out a pack of Redvines. "Anyone want a Redvine?" He asked while looking out into space.

"But guys, don't you think–"

"Yeah, you're right Ron. Let's go!" Harry said, taking a Redvine from his friend. Ginny nodded furiously beside him, willing to go along with whatever Harry said. The three of them quickly ran outside. Draco went over to Hermione and, pretending to yawn, put his arm around her.

"It's alright Granger. _I_ think you're right. We should wait and proceed with caution." Hermione gave Draco a weird look, but said, "Thanks" anyway.

"Now, if you would just perform the counter curse on them," Draco gestured to Crabbe and Goyle, whose legs were shaking in the air as they lay on their backs, "we could check what's going on out there."

"Wow, Malfoy. That's uncharacteristically nice of you," Hermione said, confused.

"Oh, no. I'm just trying to make sure we all stay safe," he insisted. After taking the curse off the idiots, Hermione and Draco cautiously began outside. Draco heard shouts of "I can't believe the counter curse was just 'unjellify'" behind him. Outside, Draco saw that Harry, Ron, and Ginny, were already looking around.

"I guess the air is breathable," Hermione said.

Once they were all outside, they began looking around this new planet.

"Hey guys, what's that?" Draco called, pointing to a giant silvery mass nearby.

"Oh my god. Malfoy, shut up!" Ron yelled, not even looking where Draco was pointing.

"No guys, he's right. There's something over there. I think it's another rocketship," Hermione said. She began walking towards it and everyone followed.

When they got to it, they realized it was a rocketship with some sort of insignia printed on the side with "15-A2" written near that. The door to the ship was slightly opened and they could hear a robotic voice calling on the inside "Starship Rangers assemble".

Hermione signaled for all of them to be quiet and follow her as she began walking onto the ship. Draco tried to follow her, but the Weasels and Potter pushed past him, Crabbe, and Goyle. Once they were all in the ship, they heard an alarm sound.

* * *

"Intruder Alert"

This alarm kept continually blaring into Taz's ears as she was trying to assemble her rescue squad.

"How de hell are dere intruders? Aren't dese ships supposed to be impenetrable?" Taz was furious. First, she has to deal with the fact that there were rumors going around about Up, then she gets this sorry excuse of a rescue squad, and now there are intruders. What else could go wrong?

"Well," called out that idiotic country bumpkin Tootsie. "I went outside before to look for the empirical proof that science killed god, but I thought I saw a horse out there so I ran back inside to get my gun. The door must not have closed all the way. But I had to get my gun because me and horses got a feud."

"_Cállate!_ What am I supposed to do with jou? Jou know nothing!" She began running towards the door that led to the outside. If they were lucky, the intruders would be close to there still. Then, she realized the _idiotas_ weren't following her. "Come on!" They all suddenly sprang into action and followed her. They were only down the hall from the open door, so it didn't take them long to find the intruders, who were frozen by the door.

Taz raised her zapper and set it to pew. "Who de hell are jou and what are jou doing on dis ship? Dere's not supposed to be any other _personas_ down here."

The intruders were seven kids. One of them, a small blond boy in the back of the group, had a strange look on his face when he saw her. She couldn't quite understand what it was, but it made her uncomfortable.

"Well, our rocketship crashed not too far from here and we were just looking around when we came upon your ship," the girl in the front with bushy brown hair said.

"Where did jou come from?"

"We are from Earth. Hogwarts School, to be more exact," the girl continued.

"Drop down in five minutes."

Taz made an impatient sounding noise. "We don't have time for dis. Specs, Krayonder, Tootsie, lead dem back to de deck where we are meeting de Commander," Taz let everyone go in front of her. She followed behind them with her zapper raised to make sure these _idiotas_ didn't try anything. When they got back, they heard a robotic voice say, "Commander on deck". The rescue squad and the newcomers lined up while Taz stood off to the side, with her zapper still raised, looking menacing.

The doors slid open and Up walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you guys for your reviews. =) Sorry for not updating sooner, but I had my sweet sixteen to plan and then I didn't have much time because of school. But I'm updating now. I have decided that I'm going to make the Hogwarts kids a little older because I think it will be better that way. So they're going to be 18 and done with Hogwarts, but still as immature as ever. Ginny is 17. I've also decided that Taz is 22 and Up is 32. Let me know in a review what you think of these ages. =)**

"Voldemort!"

The curly haired boy jumped away from the rest of the group, towards Up, screaming, then took a stick out of his pocket. Taz didn't know what to do. What could he do with a stick? Still, she kept her zapper raised and walked towards him. Suddenly, he yelled something that didn't sound like a word and a red beam like zapper fire came shooting out of the stick. The beam hit Up and he fell backwards on the floor.

"_Que pasa_, jou piece of shit?" Taz yelled, walking up to the boy and pointing the zapper in his face. The boy tried to slowly back away, looking like he was scared of the weapon.

"That's Voldemort! He's evil!" What the hell was the kid going on about? Up's not evil.

"Dat is Up. He's de commander!"

Suddenly, the bushy haired girl stepped forward to talk to the boy. "Harry, I don't think that's Voldemort. Look at him again." Taz heard the boy with red hair shout, "Oh my god, Hermione. Shut Up." But the boy, Harry, did as she said. Taz looked over at Up too. He didn't look hurt or anything. It looked like all the red beam did was knock him to the ground. He did look confused though. Taz looked back at the boy, who was lowering his stick.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else," the boy said to Up. Up stood and walked to the boy.

"It's alright. This just shows that you're one tough son of a bitch," Up said. Taz was furious. This boy just harmed Up, and he was just going to say it was okay! She knew he went soft, but this was unacceptable. She dragged Up off to the side to talk to him.

"Up, what are jou doing?"

"Taz, is something bothering you?"

"Yes! Dat boy is bothering me." Up looked at her like he understood all her problems.

"I know what's wrong. You need a bubble bath." Taz made an angry noise. Suddenly, Taz remembered what they were supposed to be doing.

"Up, we need to go. We are supposed to be on de mission."

"Are you sure you don't wanna take a bubble bath first?" But upon seeing the murderous look on Taz's face, he shut up immediately and the two of them walked back over to the group. Up began giving his speech while Taz stood by the new kids to make sure they didn't try anything else. She noticed that the blond boy was slowly inching towards her as Up's speech went on. Then, she noticed Up's speech wasn't going too well and that he was already crying. Glad for the excuse to get away from the boy, she ran over to Up and yelled at him for not giving his speech properly. Up got back his confidence by talking to himself in the mirror. This annoyed the hell out of Taz, but she didn't say anything about it.

Eventually, they were ready to leave and began walking out the door. Since they had no clue what to do with the new kids, they decided to take them down to Bug World with the rescue mission. As they were walking out the door, Junior, the son of the head of the Galactic League, stopped them. He introduced himself and was about to introduce them to the final member of their team. But he turned around and saw the kids standing there. He looked confused.

"Who are they?" The question was directed at Up, but Taz answered.

"Dey landed on de planet and den found our starship. We're bringing dem down to de planet with us." Junior didn't look too bothered by it. Instead, he continued on to introduce us to the final member of our team.

When the door opened, a robot walked out and everyone gasped. Up started yelling and ran to hide behind Taz. Tootsie exclaimed, "Wow, she's shiny." At the same time, some of the newcomers yelled, "It's a robot!"

"Are jou _loco ese_? What are jou dinking bringing a robot on board?" Taz was angry. She had her zapper raised. She didn't know who she wanted to shoot more; the _idiota_ Junior or the _robota_. However, she was somewhat distracted by Up cowering behind her. She was having trouble focusing. For once, though, she wasn't angry with him for being soft. She was happy about it, because that softness was the reason why his hands were gripping her waist. She was trying to focus on her conversation with Junior, but she was getting so damn distracted by Up.

The next time she actually registered what was going on was when she walked away from Up to yell at Junior about how she wasn't going to work with the robot. His hands weren't running up and down her back anymore, so she could concentrate on what she was saying to Junior. Of course, by the time she was done making her speech, Up was crying again.

"And den Up…"

"Oh. Oh no, I completely forgot. Commander Up, his famous injury. It was because of a robot, wasn't it? Well, color me embarrassed. I–" Taz cut off Junior and pointed her zapper at the robot.

"Junior, jou can pack her up. Because she's not a part of dis rescue mission."

"Oh. Uh oh. Uh oh, you guys. I already told my dad, he's the head of the whole Galactic League, that I sent Megagirl down to the planet already. He was getting on me about how I hadn't started the rescue mission yet you guys. So… she has to go."

"If she's going, I'm not," Taz informed him, raising her zapper higher.

Junior pushed her gun down, which made her even madder. Taz didn't like people to touch her zapper. It was her favorite possession. As he did this, he said, "Oh god. This sucks for me, 'cause I like wanna be your friend, but as the ambassador, I'm also your boss too. So, how do I say this? You have to." As he said that, he backed away trying to look innocent with his hands held up. Taz was so angry with him right now. She wanted to shoot him or stab him. But she would probably get fired if she did that.

Then, the robot came up to her and started talking. Taz made sure her zapper was perfectly in line to shoot the _robota's _head off, even though she knew she couldn't do that. She hardly paid attention to what the robot was saying because she was so angry about this. Up would never be able to show his tough side with the robot around. When it stopped talking, Taz shouted, "Jou better watch jour back, tin can."

"I have radar sensors that do that for me," Megagirl retorted in her monotone voice.

"What a relief to see you guys are getting along so well already." As Junior said this, Megagirl made a hand signal to show that she was watching Taz. Taz just stood there with an angry look on her face, shaking her head. "But, uh, you know what, um, you guys actually all should get going, 'cause I told my dad you left fifteen minutes ago. Sorry guys, that one's my fault."

As he said that, everyone began leaving the ship as a robotic voice said, "Drop down in negative one minute."

Taz walked into the hallway to find the blond boy blocking her way. He was about to say something when Taz noticed that Up wasn't behind her. She said, "Hold on" to the boy and turned back around to find Up. He was trying to stay behind on the ship. She was **not** going to let that happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N You guys are all awesome. I love every single one of you for giving me amazing reviews. I am so sorry this took so long to put up, but stupid teachers think it's okay to give out five projects each when you only have 3 weeks of school left. Anyway, school is out next Friday so I'll probably have a lot more time to write. =) For now, enjoy this next chapter and let me know what you think! Also, I wanna come up with an actual name for the story so if any of you have any ideas, let me know.**

**I don't own any of Starkid's productions. =(**

_Draco's POV_

Draco was in love. He decided it had to be love. What else would give you the feeling every time you look at someone that you have butterflies in your tummy? He had felt this way with Hermione, but it wasn't the same. On a scale of one to ten, with one being the ugliest and ten being pretty, Hermione got an 8... 8.5. Or a 9... Not over a 9.8. And Draco had to hold out for a ten. _Because I'm worth it_, he thought. The pretty Mexican girl was a ten. He didn't even know her name yet, nor had he talked to her, but he already knew it.

He was sure they must have said her name at some point during their time in that room on the rocketship – they probably said a lot of things he should have been paying attention to, but he couldn't pay attention. He was too busy reveling in the beauty of this new girl. At one point, he had tried to get closer to her so he could pretend to yawn and put his arm around her, but she walked away too quickly. She had to go yell at that man who was crying.

Draco decided that the two of them must have a lot in common. They were about the same height. Maybe one of her parents was a house elf too! Maybe she wore diapers like he did. Draco had seen some pretty mean and angry looks cross her face while they were standing in that room, so maybe she would be a Slytherin if she ever went to Hogwarts. The only problem was that Draco assumed all these things. He had never talked to the girl before. He didn't even realize she was a muggle, but Draco didn't care how much he knew about her. He was already imagining what their children would look like when he ran into her in the hallway.

He was disappointed when she muttered a rushed "Hold on." and hurried back to find that man with the crying problem. Draco was beginning to dislike that man.

The Mexican girl sang an entire song to the crying man (who managed to stop crying long enough to sing along). She was actually a really good singer. _Another thing we have in common,_ Draco thought dreamily.

Once the song was over, the crew of the Starship came running out of the room, past Draco. He, of course, followed them back to where the others were waiting. The crying man led everyone away from the ship. They walked along the surface of the planet for a while. As they were walking, Draco made sure to stand next to the pretty girl. He got annoyed, though, because she always stood next to the crying man and talked to him the whole time.

_Taz's POV_

After walking for a while, Up stopped walking suddenly and turned around.

"Dead God dammit, I've just realized. I don't know your names. Why don't we all stand in a circle? We can go around the circle and each say our name and something about ourselves." Taz stopped walking as well and turned to him with a look of disbelief on her face. When she looked at everyone else, the only other person who seemed to think it was a stupid idea was the blond boy. He was at Up in annoyance.

Everyone started getting in circle while Taz stayed off to the side. The blond boy also remained where he was when everyone had stopped walking, which for some reason was right next to Taz.

However, when Up turned around and waved Taz over, she couldn't help but go. _Does dat make me soft?_ Taz asked herself. She had gotten used to the Commander being an attractive man and the funny feelings she always got around him, but she couldn't allow herself to go soft because of those feelings. She didn't want to make everyone think that she would do anything Up asked, simply because it was him who asked. She decided she would have to be more careful. Next time he wanted her to do something, she would have to remember to decline.

Somehow, though, she ended up in Up's _estupido_ circle between him and the blond boy.

"Okay, I'll start," Up began. "I'm Commander Up and I still sleep with my teddy bear." Up looked proud of himself for sharing something so personal. Taz looked at him in disgust. _Where is de real Up?_ Taz wondered. Before his injury, Up would never have admitted that to Taz, his _mejor amiga_. Yet now, here he was, telling his entire crew, plus some strangers, this embarrassing information.

Taz was too shocked to realize she was supposed to go after Up. He elbowed her, signaling that she was supposed to say something.

"My name is Taz," she began reluctantly. "And if jou are not scared of me yet, jou are very _estupido_." She finished her "fact about herself" and clenched her zapper tighter in her hands menacingly.

"I'm not scared of you sir!" Tootsie called out. Taz didn't respond, as she thought that illustrated her point perfectly.

Next, it was the blond boy's turn. "I am Draco Malfoy. I would just like to point out that I own a rocketship. Also, Granger," The bushy haired girl looked up at that. "I am sorry, but you are going to have to settle for Weasley. I have moved on." All the newcomers looked confused at this statement. It sounded to Taz like Draco was breaking up with this girl. However, from the look on her face, she didn't seem to know they were together. It was very strange.

After Draco was done, the tall boy next to him screamed, "Goyle rules!" They all waited for a fact about him, but he didn't continue. So the next boy went.

"I'm Crabbe. I hate nerds and-" he seemed to cut himself off after that. Taz thought he was going to continue, but with a glance at Specs, he stayed quiet.

Krayonder's turn was next. After he introduced himself, he exclaimed, "Specs is my…" he paused for a second "best friend." He put an arm around her shoulders and glared at Crabbe. he must have noticed that look as well. But Taz hadn't realized that Specs and Krayonder were so close. Apparently she didn't either, since she gave him a questioning look before beginning her turn.

"My name is Specs." After that, Specs rambled on about how smart she was for about five minutes, but Taz didn't pay attention. She thought it was all incredibly boring.

"I am _Megagirl_." When the robot said her name, she said it in an incredibly girly voice and struck a pose. "Please state a command for me to service you."

Tootsie was looking at Megagirl in amazement for a moment before telling us about him. "My name is Tootsie Noodles." At this point, Draco whispered to Taz, "What the bloody hell kind of name is that?" _Jou know dis kid might not be so bad,_ Taz thought to herself. After laughing quietly at Draco's confusion, Taz focused back on the group. Tootsie was just finishing his farm planet speech.

The next person to begin speaking was the bushy haired girl. "My name is Hermione Granger. I'm the smartest person that I've ever met and I'm also the coolest girl in the whole wide wo-"

"Oh my god, Hermione shut up!" the red haired boy next to her shouted. Taz kind of felt bad for the poor girl. "My name is Ron Weasley," he continued. "I love Redvines." As he said the last word, he held up a pack of the candy he was eating and looked towards a space where no one was standing. _Dese people are weird,_ Taz thought.

Next, it was the curly haired boy's turn. "I'm Harry Potter, as I'm sure you all know." When he said that, Taz wondered how she could possibly know who this boy is. "I'm the Boy Who Lived and I'm awesome."

Standing next to him was a red haired girl who was looking at him in a similar way to how Tootsie looked at Megagirl. "I'm Ginny Weasley and um… wowee Harry Potter. I'm standing next to Harry Potter. Wowee."

At this point, Ron began yelling at Ginny too. "Stupid sister," he said as he clapped his hands together near her head. "Don't crowd the famous friend." Then, he put his arm around Harry.

When it was clear these people were done talking, Up said, "Alright, now that we're all acquainted with each other, we can get started with our mission."

**A/N By the way, who went to Apocalyptour? I'm going tomorrow and I'm soooo excited!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry this took so long. I really don't have any excuses other than procrastination and slight writer's block… Anyway, it's here now and I figured I should warn you guys, next time I update, I'm going to change the name of this story to "When World's Collide" (Thanks to HP2011, who came up with it =D) Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed because reviews make me happy =) I don't own Starkid or their totally awesome productions!**

_Taz's POV_

"Specs," Up called. "Where did February's com signal come from?"

She pulled out a small device she called her Spectrometer. "According to my Spectrometer, it came from somewhere in that direction." She was pointing towards an area surrounded by gigantic rocks that wasn't too far away. The area was huge and seemed like it might be the only place there was life on the whole planet.

"Well den let's go," Taz said and walked forward when no one else did.

"But it looks scary in there," Tootsie pointed out.

"Yeah," Ron said. "It looks as scary as the scariest place in the world, the Shrieking Shack, or the scariest place in the world, the Forbidden Forest."

"Oh please," Draco said as he walked over to Taz. "It really doesn't look that scary." As he said this, Taz looked at him and gave a slight smile. What she didn't know was that at that moment, Draco was terrified. But he had realized that Taz seemed to like people who were tough, so that's what he was going to be.

"Come on, let's go!" Taz yelled as she dragged Up to the front of the group, where he should have been, since he was the commander. "Everybody, keep jour weapons out. We don't know what's in dere."

"Okay, fine," Ron called. "But if we're going in there, I'm gonna need a Redvine." Once again, he pulled out a pack of his favorite candy and held it up as he said "redvine" as if he was looking into a camera.

When the group, led by Up, Taz, and Draco, made it into the place, Up called out, "Specs! What the heck is this place?" Everyone walked in slowly with their weapons raised; Taz noticed the kids from Hogwarts had those weird sticks raised as their weapons. She had to remind herself to ask Draco what those were. The only person who didn't have a weapon out was Specs, who was looking at her Spectrometer.

"According to my Spectrometer, we seem to be inside a series of complex tunnels. This entire structure seems to be formed out of some sort of secreted resin."

At the word secreted, Krayonder began yelling. "Secreted? Secreted from what, man? We shouldn't have come in here!" Everyone quickly shushed him, as he was yelling very loudly.

"Krayonder!" Up reprimanded him. Taz, who had lowered her weapon slightly to shush Krayonder, raised it up again. "I know that we're all very terrified right now." When Up said this, Taz lowered her weapon again and looked at her friend in disgust, but quickly raised it again so she could be ready if something happened. However, she still registered how soft he sounded in the rest of his sentence. "But we gotta be big boys because this is where February's com signal come from, so this is where we gotta look."

Suddenly, Megagirl came up behind them. She had been lagging behind so she didn't have to walk with the humans. "Why have we stopped? Do you humans need to rest for eight vulnerable hours?"

"Well, actually, I could use a nap. I'm exhausted," Ron called out.

"You're not tired, you're just lazy," Hermione corrected him.

"Shut up, Herman!"

Taz ignored the two of them and told Megagirl, "De only ding that needs to rest are jour jaws because dey are so tired." At this, Krayonder shouted, "Woooooooahhhh" and everyone shushed him again.

Everyone moved forward to look around, except Megagirl, who stayed where she was and said, "For maximal efficiency just use your thermal vision to scan for signs of life. Oh wait; I have mistaken your futility for my utility."

Taz was already angry that she had to take the robot with them on the mission, and now it was making stupid comments like that. She stepped forward towards Megagirl and told her, "One more comment like dat and I am going to wrap jou up in a tortilla and den I will eat jou as a snack, maybe with some pico de gallo."

But Megagirl was not going to stop there; she began making fun of Taz. "Ha ha ha ha. Look at me. Look at me. Ayayaya ayayaya. I am a puny human. Ayayaya ayaya. I must replenish my energy using inefficient chemical processes. Ayayayayayaya. Mmmmm. Now I am _slightly_ less weak."

Everyone there was looking at the robot in annoyance, except for Tootsie, who was still admiring her. But Taz was, of course very angry and suddenly, she exploded. She pointed her zapper at the robot and yelled, "I am going to shoot dis metal bitch!"

Up called to her, "Woah woah woah, calm down there Taz." He put a hand on her shoulder and the combination of that and his voice made her calm down mostly. He was always able to do what no one else could and calm her down. "She's just telling jokes." But Taz was still angry, because even though Up calmed her down, he was just making her angry again. He was defending the stupid robot. The Up she knew never would have defended a robot. Therefore, Taz did not lower her zapper and made a threatening gesture to the robot, which she returned. She didn't move until Up began pulling her away and reminded everyone of what they were supposed to be doing.

"Let's all split up. Everyone look for February by themselves. Come on, Taz." He grabbed her hand and began bringing her to look for February with him. She ignored the funny feeling in her stomach that was brought on by him grabbing her hand and remembered what she had promised herself. _Next time he wanted me to do something, I promised myself I would decline,_ she remembered. So that's exactly what she did. She pulled her hand away from his, ignoring the fact that it felt cold without his palm there and gave him a look that said "what are you doing". Taz almost grabbed his hand back because he looked so disappointed when she pulled away and started saying, "No, no, no." But then, he said, "Good idea," and walked away.

As she walked away, Taz wondered, _Why did he seem disappointed? Does he feel someding for me too?_ No. That couldn't be possible. She pushed those thoughts from her head. Nothing could ever happen between them. Why would he feel anything for her? He's her commander; He was her mentor; There was also the fact that he was ten years older than her. They had been best friends for six years and nothing would change that. _He does not feel anyding for me,_ she told herself.

Suddenly, she noticed Draco was beside her. "Are you okay?" He asked her. She must have let her feelings show on her face. She quickly composed her face and pretended like she hadn't just been thinking about Up.

"I'm fine. Have jou found anyding yet?" He shook his head.

"So, Taz. How did a great lieutenant like you end up with an idiotic crew like this?" He asked.

"Dis was de crew dat was assigned to Up, and I always stay with Up."

"You and the commander seem close." Taz didn't notice the bitterness in Draco's tone when he mentioned Up.

"We've been best friends for six years…" Taz trailed off, thinking of the strange way Up acted when she let go of his hand.

"It must be nice to be that close with someone…" Taz noticed the sadness in his voice.

"Don't jou have close friends? What about dem?" She pointed towards Crabbe and Goyle, who at the moment were standing on the other side of the area they were in, looking lost.

"Well, they're more like henchmen really. I've been kind of friends with this girl Luna since I was twelve, but she takes really long trips all the time with her dad looking for Crumpled something or other, so I was never that close to her. I was pretty close to Firenze the centaur when I was twelve…" Taz was wondering what a centaur was and then remembered that she was going to ask about those sticks the Hogwarts kids carry around.

"Draco, what–" But suddenly, Megagirl began yelling.

"Life signs detected!"

Krayonder yelled out, "What? Where?" as she walked away from where she was talking to Tootsie over to something by where Taz and Draco were. Everyone immediately crowded around it.

"Woah, what is it, man?" Krayonder asked as Megagirl scanned it.

Specs was looking at her Spectrometer and informed Krayonder, "If my readings are correct, this appears to be a mammal, encased in massive amounts of mucus, or boogers, if you will."

Megagirl immediately walked away stating, "If it is not the science officer, then it is inconsequential."

Tootsie wondered aloud, "Why would you wanna cover yourself in boogers?"

Krayonder pointed out what everyone was thinking at the time, "No. I think something brought it here, man."

"Poor little guy," Up began and Taz immediately rolled her eyes at his behavior. "It looks like he's got a tummy ache." Suddenly, something popped out of the mammal's chest and made a noise that sounded like "meemo" and everyone screamed and ran away from it. As they did this, gigantic bugs came out of nowhere and everyone raised their weapons.

Krayonder screamed, "Ahhh! Millions of bugs!" At the same time, Up tried to calm everyone down.

"Alright, everybody! Just stay calm! Ain't nothing we've seen telling us these bugs is here to scrap."

Krayonder, who was panicking much more than anyone else, yelled, "But what about the worm that just burst out of that thing's stomach, man?"

"Dammit Krayonder, that could have been a murderin' lamb that got everything it had comin' to it. Until we know these bugs mean business, nobody shoot, dammit! Nobody shoot!"

Megagirl, ignoring Up, began shooting laser beams out of her hand while screaming, "Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!"

Suddenly, they came face to face with the bugs and everyone was shocked, even the bugs and everyone screamed. The crew ran away from the bugs and Taz broke away from the group to look for February by herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry, please don't kill me. I know it's been like six months, but I finally have a new chapter. I completely blame school for this ridiculously long update gap. School sucks. And just to warn you, I might not be able to update for a while because of school, again. But SATs and AP Exams will be coming up in the spring, so I'll be studying all the time. Sorry sorry sorry. I am changing the title of the story now to When Worlds Collide (thanks again to HP2011) I'd like to thank any of you who are willing to stick with me even after I've been such a terrible updater. Also, if any of you like Kol on the Vampire Diaries, I'm going to put up a Kol/OC story (which I've already mostly written so updates shouldn't be as sporadic) so you should check that out.**_  
_

_Draco's POV_

Everything was so confusing with all the singing and dancing and shooting that was going on that Draco lost track of Taz. One minute she was right between him and Up and then she was gone. He looked all around, but he couldn't find her.

Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of her running away from everything. _That's odd. I didn't think Taz would ever run away from a fight…_ Draco thought. Then, he decided to follow her to find out what was going on.

He found her arguing with the robot.

"I said, give me de girl. And I said it now!" At that point, Taz grabbed the blond girl's arm, who appeared to be unconscious. The robot had the other arm and tried to pull the girl back.

"Cool it skank, you do not know me," The robot said.

Both Taz and the robot tried to pull the girl to their own side, but Taz let go of the girl, causing the robot to fall back. As she fell, she yelled, "Ahhh! You skank, you got me this time."

As Taz went to pick up the girl, Draco ran over to her. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am okay. I can handle a stupid _robota_." She began dragging the girl away.

"Here, let me help," Draco said. He grabbed the girl's feet while Taz held her arms. They managed to get her back to where the others were. As they were walking back, they passed a bunch of bugs that were running away from zapper fire. Taz and Draco walked straight into the zapper fire with the girl.

"Stop! Stop shooting! I got her!" Taz yelled and they listened to her. The man who introduced himself as Krayonder took the girl from them and brought her into the ship. "Alright, rangers. Let's get out of here. Come on!" And they all began boarding the ship.

Unfortunately, the idiotic country bumpkin started yelling about how we had to save the robot from the bugs. Nobody except for Up actually wanted to help, but Taz eventually gave in and followed him to fight off the bugs.

Draco did not want to go fight any bugs, but he wanted to protect Taz and prove that he was tough. So, he started shooting at the bugs with his wand. Crabbe and Goyle followed his lead, but Potter, the Weasleys, and Granger all stayed behind in the rocket with Specs.

When the robot was able to get free of the bugs, she walked into the rocketship alone, threw everyone out who wasn't the science officer, and left while we were preoccupied with the bugs.

"MEGAGIRL!" Up yelled into the sky as she drove off with the ship.

"What a bitch," Draco murmured to Taz, who nodded. She seemed really angry, but Draco thought she was stunning like this. The butterflies in his tummy went crazy.

"According to my Spectrometer, the bugs appear to be right behind us," the nerdy girl exclaimed. We turned around to see a bug standing there and we ran away. Even Taz. Draco figured she was just really tired of dealing with these bugs. We kept running and running until we couldn't run anymore.

When we eventually stopped, Krayonder had a mental breakdown and started screaming random things about how we were dead, until Specs told him to shut up.

"Seriously, shut up! Jour screaming will wake up de bugs," Taz added.

"Just kill him!" Tootsie suggested, raising his zapper to Krayonder.

"Finally, a good idea," I said, raising my wand to him. Everyone else began raising their weapons too. Crabbe seemed a little too eager to join Specs in killing Krayonder.

"Woah, woah, everybody. Just calm down," Up yelled and everyone lowered their weapons. "I can tell that we're all a little bit tightly wound. But if we express ourselves through 'I feel' statements-" At that point, Taz interrupted him, thankfully.

* * *

_Taz's POV_

Taz screamed at Up, effectively shutting him up. She couldn't believe what he was saying. "I feel" statements? What the hell was that shit? Up was way too soft for Taz to deal with right now.

"Jou want to know how I feel?" Taz asked him, exasperated.

"Well, of course I do Taz," Up told her cheerfully.

"I feel like cutting open jour belly and filling it wid jelly." Taz knew that was a really stupid statement, but she couldn't think of anything better in her exhausted state. Apparently, everyone behind her thought it was really offensive, though, since they all gasped. The only one who didn't was Draco. Taz could see him smiling out of the corner of her eye. _What de hell is he so happy about?_ Taz wondered.

"Taz, is something bothering you?" Up asked her yet again, putting an arm around her shoulders. She backed away, so his arm fell off quickly. She had to be thinking straight for what she was going to do next and she couldn't do that if he was touching her.

She punched him. She was going to confront him about his softness right now. She couldn't handle it anymore.

"Oh, ow! My mug! That hurt," Up whined.

"I know it hurt. It hurt because jou are soft now. Jou are so soft, jou couldn't even handle leaving a robot behind. And now we," Taz gestured to everyone with them "are all dead." She saluted, trying to communicate how angry she was over this.

"Taz… Please stop… Now my feelings are hurt too," Up whimpered. Taz felt like she wanted to hug him because of that look on his face, but because of that look, she also kind of wanted to punch him.

"Jou want me to stop?" Taz asked, walking back over to Up, who nodded. "Hit me back." Taz hit him again, hoping to force him into toughness, but it didn't seem to be working. This just made her angrier. "Hit me back!" She screamed. "Jou," she said, pointing to where he was on the floor, "jou are a sad, spayed, little puppy." Taz crouched down next to him and made puppy noises to emphasize her point. Then she stood back up and yelled some more. "And de old Up, de Up dat made me what I am, he would have never let dis happen. And now I see, I see dat Up, he did die in dat robot war. And I will never get him back," Taz said softly, leaning over Up and stroking his face. She couldn't help herself. She missed her best friend so much. This sad, crying, shell of a man was no longer her best friend. Yet she still loved him. _Why do I love someone who is so soft?_ Taz wondered. She was so angry at this fake Up that she ripped off his mustache.

That's right. She ripped off his mustache. _Dia de los muertos, I am really loca now,_ she thought to herself.

"My mustache. You ripped it off. You ripped off my mustache…" Up looked at Taz in shock.

"_Si_," Taz said as she put the mustache on herself. She pointed at herself and said, "I am in charge of dis mission now. So everybody who wants to live should come wid me."

Draco was the first to follow her. He walked right behind her, following close. Everyone else quickly followed after him.


End file.
